


Noise Complaints

by nately



Series: Little Things [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Humor? Ha!, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "All Aboard"</p><p>Nathan tries to have his weekly Saturday Movie Night. </p><p>Of course, Warren finds a way to fuck it up with the constant noise. Nathan's sick of it.</p><p>But he knows why there's noise though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to All Aboard. Each can be read independently good sir. ;^)

Nathan likes to watch movies. He calls his downtime _Saturday_   _Movie Night_.

But because he likes to watch movies, Nathan hates having his dorm room right across from Warren.

Not only is the constant footsteps coming in and out of Warren's room bothers Nathan, but also the _noise_.

He knows why there's noise though. Nathan got a flyer a week ago about the orgy. He promptly threw away the paper too.

But goddamit Warren was loud. And it interrupts Nathan's favorite movie.

_(Oh gods yes Luke. Stick it in me)_

_(Fuck me harder!)_

_(Come in my mouth, Zach)_

Nathan has had enough. He barges in Warren's room ready to scream, but the words dies in his mouth when he gets a good view of Warren's ass perked up, being rammed in by none other than Logan. Zachary, Luke, and Trevor all stood around, jerking themselves off with one hand and waving to Nathan with the other. "Hey Nathan." Zachary chirps.

"Yo, Nate's here? Hey dude!" Logan says, not missing a beat in thrusting inside Warren.

Warren even greets Nathan. " _Oh yes fuck, right there-_ -Oh hey, Nathan. Thought you wouldn't come at all. Glad you're here, wanna join? _\--FUCK! Right there~! Your cock feels so good!_ "

Warren and Logan both come together, groaning and arching their backs in estacy. After they breathe in exhaustion, Logan pulls out and Warren spreads his legs further. "Next!" He announces.

Nathan doesn't have _Saturday Movie Nights_ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are getting out of hand.  
> I just look around and see all these serious and amazing Grahamscott fics, and here I am giving it a bad name. :'^D
> 
> I give you permission to smite me. ;A;


End file.
